


Silk

by Elensule



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Shibari, Virginity Kink, kinktober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-14 23:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elensule/pseuds/Elensule
Summary: Julian's first time. Garak knows what he's doing.Kinktober 2019





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> This year's attempt at Kinktober, day 1
> 
> Shibari, virginity kink. Not very explicit but I like fluff sometimes.

Day 1: virginity kink, shibari

“I’m really not sure about this,” Julian said uncertainly. He licked his lips as Garak continued to unwind strips of shining silken scarves. He couldn’t deny that the fabric looked enticing, but that didn’t change the frisson of fear at the thought of putting himself entirely at Garak’s mercy.

“My dear doctor,” Garak said without looking up. “You know I would never dream of harming you, or doing anything that you are not willing to do.” He lay the maroon silk out on the bed, a slip of the fabric draping coolly along Julian’s bare leg. It contrasted sharply with the dry heat of the tailor’s quarters. “But you would look ever so… delicious in this color. It suits you so much better than that blue you’re forced to wear every day.”

Goosebumps spread along his leg, and Julian shivered. Garak’s voice rolled over him as smoothly as the fabric had. “I suppose.” After all, hadn’t he come here, to the edge of Federation Space, to seek adventure? The Cardassian’s answering smile was predatory, with just the hint of danger that always left Julian feeling a little illicit. “Be gentle,” he said earnestly. “It’s my first time.”

“There is nothing more precious to me,” Garak answered, and Julian believed him. Garak’s hands were cool as he began to wrap the silk. One scarf joined another, and Julian allowed himself to be lost in the slithering of silk and the delicate touch of a tailor’s expertise. 

“Beautiful.” Garak’s voice broke through the fog in Julian’s head. He tugged experimentally at the binding around his arms. Finding himself unable to move should have been frightening, but instead it felt reassuring. Garak surrounded him, supported him. Julian’s lips split in a smile. 

“Feels good,” he mumbled, and Garak traced one finger along a strip of ribbon on his chest. 

“As it should,” he rumbled. The touches continued, stroking here and there with no apparent pattern. Julian didn’t try to anticipate them, giving himself up to Garak and his whims. When it came, his orgasm felt more like toppling over into completion. Less urgency and more a gradual drop into lethargy. His head lolled on the pillow and he heaved out a sigh.

“Love you,” he murmured, and Garak’s cool hands slid down his sides. “Wait,” Julian said, as urgently as he could. “Not yet.” 

Garak’s hand stilled on the knot. “As you wish.” He pressed a dry kiss to Julian’s forehead, then stretched out beside him on the bed. “And Julian? I love you.”

Julian puffed out a breath and nodded. Sometimes first times were everything they were cracked up to be.


End file.
